


I Need You

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Malavai Quinn spends time with his lord who's in a mood for some teasing.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

Quinn was on the bed, his eyes half-lid, and hands grasping the sheets. “M-my lord…” he murmured, barely getting the words out of his mouth. His lord, that was currently between his legs dragging a black plug in and out of him, chuckled.

They were both naked and hard, their cocks glistening with pre-cum that had had time to form during their lengthened foreplay. “I’m sorry, Quinn, but you know how hard it’s for me to resist seeing you like this,” Wrath said, teasing the plug around Quinn’s entrance.

Quinn’s cock twitched, and his grip tightened on the sheets. “I know that- Ah!” Quinn gasped when the plug once again slipped inside him. “You were saying?” Wrath asked innocently which made Quinn huff in frustration.

The feeling of the toy, its rub against his walls and prostate, had started out good, like it always did. However, it was never meant to be the main act, as Quinn’s cravings for something thicker had them switch out for Wrath’s cock soon enough. However, this time they hadn’t done that.

Quinn moaned, his hips bucking up when the plug rubbed over his prostate. It made him shiver all over, and the neediness for Wrath to fill him up was becoming unbearable.

“I need you,” Quinn whined, in-between his heavy breathes. His lord leaned over him, still moving the tortuous toy inside him. “You need me for what, love?” Wrath whispered against his ear, his hot breath making Quinn squirm.  

“I need you inside me, my lord,” Quinn said, receiving an eager kiss against his lips. After that, the plug was pulled out of him. “Ask and you shall receive,” Wrath murmured, and Quinn moaned when his lord entered him.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
